Wrong Again
by Azn and Amazing
Summary: I said that it was impossible. Like how there can be no stars in midday, the sun can never rise in the west, and mudbloods and purebloods can never have a happy ending. Well i must say, I have never been so happy to be proved wrong by Draco Malfoy
1. Every Year at Christmas

A/N: i know some of you might think the pairings a tad odd, especially you Dani, but i swear its a love story just waiting to happen. i can feel it. its just the first chapter so far so review if you like review if you don't i dont care which just review, it encorages me to write more. it really does.

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter and as much as i want to be rich i don't really want to own it either.

* * *

Every year at Christmas I would sit in front of the fireplace and pray for the day that I would become a big success and you know all that jazz. Some days I'd sit with my parents, with my dad's arm around me, and some days I would sit with my friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. But whatever the case, I would be warm and happy. I would be truly, honestly, happy with the life that I had.

This year's a little different, I'm not thinking of myself. I don't have my parents beside, or my friends for that matter. They've either gone home for the winter holidays…or like my parents, have died. So I sit here, alone and this year I pray for joy to the world. I know I sound corny and cheesy but I honestly do, I pray that there will be light for everyone, even (dare I say it) Malfoy. Yes I know it's shocking that I, Hermione Granger, pray for the infamous git, Draco Malfoy. You want to know why? Well I'll tell you why, because everyone deserves a heart warming, merry Christmas especially after the war. After the losses from the war with (dare I say it) Voldemort, even ferrety gits like Malfoy deserve a merry Christmas. So god, if you can hear me up there, please light the way to a merry, merry Christmas day.

Now that I'm done rambling, hello there I'm Hermione Granger and this Christmas I'm alone here in the Gryffindor Common Room with my hot chocolate and my book. That's right, even at Christmas I, Hermione Granger, have nothing better to do than to read a book. I know, hilarious.

The war with Voldemort has finally, FINALLY, ended to the world's relief. Unfortunately it was not without casualties. So many lives were lost, too many to say the least. In the order, we lost Sirius Black, Professor Dumbledore, along with others, but to my misfortune, I lost my parents. Because of me, my parents were killed, ruthlessly killed and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for it. There were even times when I wished that I wasn't a witch, I wished that I never met my best of friends, Harry Potter. That way, the Death Eaters would have never targeted them, and they would still be alive and with me.

But there also isn't a day that doesn't go by; time cannot turn back for me to make the changes that I want. So I've learned to live with it. Still every now and then I spend a few minutes of my time to look up into the clouds to have a light conversation with my parents. I know I sound stupid, but it's my way of sulking I guess. Sometimes when I'm troubled by something, they're always the first ones I look to for advice because I know in my heart that they're up there watching over me. I know that when I do well on a test they're saying how proud they are of me. I know they are still there to love me, and that's all I need to know.

So now, I'm sitting here alone in the empty school with my copy of the Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens in my lap. I must've read this book over 50 times by now, but for some reason it never seems to get old. Every time when I read the part where Tiny Tim says "God Bless Everyone," I can't help but shed a tear. Call me sappy but I just can't help it. I've read this book on every Christmas ever since my mother gave it to me as a present for my 7th Christmas. By then I could already read and understand the book being as smart as I was.

I had just finished to book once again and the rest of my hot chocolate too. The fire in the hearth had just burnt out as well, so I decided to take a stroll around the school and maybe stop by the library to pick up a few books for some light reading. This was my chance to enjoy the peace and quiet of Hogwarts without the hundreds of rampaging students and one very annoying Draco Malfoy.

Ugh. Draco Malfoy. Sometimes I honestly wonder why that ferret is so committed to making my life utter hell. I swear he has some charm on him that's forcing him to make my life miserable. Though I have to say it wouldn't be forcing considering he enjoys it so damn much. I swear one of these days I will lose my temper and tear him apart limb from limb. Now that I've mentioned, I should make a note to myself to give him a good punch soon like the one back in our third year. I have no idea how he manages it but even now that we're half way through our sixth year he can still enjoy irritating me so much that it irritates me how much he enjoys it. I don't know if I should call it persistency or just plain stupid Malfoy.

…

Definitely just plain stupid Malfoy.

I honestly don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with that ferret. He's hated me since the first day he saw me on the Hogwarts Express. I mean sure I'm a muggle-born and his family raised him to hate people like us. And yes he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor but there are other Gryffindor muggle-borns for him to bother, why the bloody hell does it have to be me.

Note to self: stay away from Ron, his potty mouth is getting to me.

Enough about the ferret, thinking about him is just going to jinx my day. So right, I went by the library to pick up some book about flying and broomsticks because I was really, really bad at it. It was the only subject in school I was utterly failing at. But honestly it's not my fault, I'm afraid of heights. Always have been and always will be. I still remember one incident, I was finally off the ground and in the air, but then I regrettably looked down. I literally turned an olive green and in moments I vomited. This vomit was falling from mid-air and just so conveniently landed like birds poop on Draco Malfoy's big, yellow, despicable, head. I must say I had never laughed so hard in my entire life. I was laughing so loudly I couldn't even hear Malfoy's rude complaints.

Just thinking of the event made me crack up. I started laughing uncontrollably in the middle of the halls, just in front of transfigurations class.

"What's so funny mudblood? Other than your pathetic excuse for hair that is."

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't hear what I think I just heard. I know it couldn't be. IT CAN'T BE!! It is not Draco Malfoy. It's not. That ferret can't be here; he can't be at Hogwarts. Its vacation. He should be in his big mansion ordering his house elves around like slaves or wherever! NOT HERE!!

"Hello? Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

But it was him; it was that bloody git Malfoy. Oh god, when I said joy to the world I meant me too you know! Suddenly I'm regretting I ever prayed for Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret?" I said with a cold glare. Don't ruin my holiday Malfoy, just go back to your little ferret hole and leave me alone. Please.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if laughing like a maniac was a normal mudblood thing is all." He replied with his usual cocky smirk. Oh how I wish I could beat the mickey out of him right then.

"Actually Malfoy, I was laughing at you. I'm sure you remember the day that my vomit oh so accidentally landed on your head." I replied with a snicker. Oh the look on his face was priceless. His cocky smirk disappeared and he pursed his lips at the unpleasant memory. I was sure every disgusting smell and feeling had come back to him.

"Don't remind me, you stupid Gryffindork. I can still smell that disgusting who knows what. It must've taken me a good 3 days to get that ghastly stench off my robes." He scowled. The revolting look on his face was just precious. I couldn't help but break into another hysteria.

"Stop laughing book-worm, or you'll make yourself look stupider." He grimaced.

I stifled down my laughter into mere snickers. "Not as stupid as you looked when you were turned into a ferret, ferret." His expression became furious, I swear his pale face turned fifteen shades a maroon, but before he could open his big yap to protest, I excused myself from his repulsive comments. "Honestly Malfoy this has been a charming conversation and we must do it again sometime, but I'm sort of in a hurry." To get away from you, you sickening scum bag. With that, I marched passed his mighty highness and back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I reached the couch I was sitting at before and set my books down beside me, reminiscing on my encounter with Malfoy. I sniggered, today was a good day.

* * *

A/N: so did you like?? i'll have you know a had a cup of coffee at 11:47 pm last night and right now it's 2:55am so even if you didnt like it please review. i put a lot of hard work and coffee into this so when my make up doesnt cover my panda eyes tomorrow you should know its because i stayed up to write all this :D


	2. Well If You Haven't Noticed

A/N: i dont think i've ever written a chapter this long before. i was going to add another part in but it would've taken waayyy too long to write so i figured it'll just be another chapter.

i know its been kinda boring and nothing really special has happened yet but the fluff is coming i promise!!

enjoy this little side step story :D plz review!!

* * *

Well if you haven't noticed it yet, I, Hermione Granger, absolutely despise Draco Malfoy, and he, Draco Malfoy, absolutely despises me, Hermione Granger. We, _honestly_, do not get along, even now as we're entering our seventh, final year of attending the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Our sixth year ended with a few surprise gasps. The typical boom, bam, whack, from Moldy Voldy of course, but with a little extra spice. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had finally gotten together. I swear, I would've slapped them silly if they had waited any longer. After all, Ginny had only been obsessively in love with Harry for oh I don't know six years maybe? Ronald and Lavender Bloom had somehow ended up in the most, gooiest, lovey dovey, relationship in the history of gooey, lovey dovey, relationships. Yes, you couldn't and can't go 5 minutes without seeing Ronie-bear snogging his beloved Lavie-poo. It's repulsive. I swear if I hear, "Oh, Ronie-baby you're soo bad. Not as bad as you are Lavie-wavie," one more time I will **_throwie-upie_** on their heads. Malfoy (ferrety git) had for some reason openly dumped Pansy Parkinson in front of the ENTIRE school one night at dinner. She burst into tears, while I was sitting at the Gryffindor table trying not to burst into laughter. But it was hard, seeing the red hand mark that was left on Malfoy's cheek after he had called Parkinson a "slutty, disgustingly, hideous, excuse for a human being." His priceless expression will be remembered and told to my grandchildren in fifty sixty years. Like I said, a little extra spice.

I had stayed in the Weasley's residence for the last two weeks of summer vacation. Ginny was begging for me to come over. She claimed she was being driven insane by "a houseful of idiotic gits." Though her latter sounded desperate, I imagined Ginny had spent the entire summer snogging Harry rather than going insane. Ronald spent everyday locked in his room reading and writing long, extended, love letters to his precious Lavender. Still, I struggled through the repulsively passionate atmosphere, and in truth it was soothing to see my best friends again.

We were sitting at the dining table; the entire Weasley family was present (even Charlie) along with Harry and myself. It was a lavish dinner, with turkey and mashed potatoes, and an assortment of breads and vegetables and deserts, all hand cooked my Mrs. Weasley herself, no magic involved. I was very impressed her natural cooking was delicious. I complemented her cooking with every bite I took. We were in serious conversation, or rather debate about the positions of Head Girl and Head Boy.

"I don't know what you're arguing about, it's obvious that Hermione is going to be the Head Girl." Mrs. Weasley said passing the gravy to Fred. Her comment made me blush a light pink, but I held my chin high with confidence. Obviously I was going to be Head Girl, who else would it be?

"Well duh mum, we're not that stupid." George said as he stole the gravy from Fred.

Normally I would have tried to be a little modest about the matter. But Head Girl was one thing I didn't have to be honest about. I was without doubt the smartest witch of my year, of my decade and the entire wizarding world knew this. There really was no point in acting modest.

"Question is," Fred continued, while taking the gravy back. The twins ended up fighting over the gravy while still continuing in the conversation.

"Who's going to be Head Boy?" George finished, gaining custody of the gravy.

"Yes, I do wonder who will be chosen as Head Boy." Mr. Weasley added in, swallowing his pot roast.

It was a good question, there were some possible candidates. Terry Boot for one, he had very good grades and reputation. he would make a fine Head Boy, he was one of those people who was liked by everyone no matter what. And then there was Harry, I mean he is the infamous Harry Potter. Why not?

Ron, who was chewing with his mouth open this entire time (that boy needs to take a class on manners I swear), joked, "Maybe it'll be me. It's a possibility right? I mean I'm lovable." He swallowed his food and flashed his idiotic smile.

The whole table gave him a dirty look, making him shrink in his chair muttering, "Well it could be,"

"It's probably going to be Terry Boot," Harry said. "He's practically the male version of Hermione, he has some of the best grades in the school. Mr. Terry 'Perfect' Boot."

Ron laughed hysterically, "Yah, Mr. Perfect, 'cept for the fact that he's a total womanizer." Mrs. Weasley kicked Ron in the shin from under the table for that comment. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle when he nearly screamed 'Oww!'

Terry Boot is a womanizer? How come I didn't know this? I'm I really that out of the circle? Or maybe Ron was just playing around? I don't know, and Hermione Granger doesn't like it when she doesn't know things. I nudged Ginny, who was sitting next to me, with my elbow and whispered, "Is he really?"

Ginny giggled, "No, not really, Ron's just jealous." I let out a sigh a relief. "You know, Hermione, the Head Boy and Head Girl always end up together, _always_."

I blushed at her comment, making her giggle. I thought about it, I had never really had a real boyfriend before. There was the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, but that didn't really count; we never really talked. Then there was my crush on Ron, but then I thought about it and nearly slapped myself for being so stupid as to even think about having a relationship with Ronald Weasley. Terry Boot was actually kind of cute, and really smart; I mean not as smart as me but still pretty smart. It would be nice if he were Head Boy.

"We think it's going to be Draco Malfoy." Fred and George said in unison. The whole table choked on whatever they were eating. Harry and I couldn't spit out pumpkin juice out fast enough. I think Mr. Weasley almost had a heart attack.

Ron, Harry, and I jumped from our chairs. "There is no way that ferrety, obnoxious, git is going to be the bloody Head Boy!" We scowled together. We were the Golden Trio after all…

The twins smirked their evil, plotting smirk. "We'll bet you 5 galleons," George said. "That Malfoy is going to be Head Boy." Fred stated confidently. I knew far too well that Fred and George never made bets they were at the least bit unsure of. Then… could it be? Could Draco Bloody Malfoy really be Head Boy?

Thinking about it made my heart skips a beat, a lot of beats. If Malfoy was Head Boy and I was Head Girl then… we would have to live together in the same dorm, and patrol together at night, and hold meetings together all the time. Life would be like hell times infinity! I wouldn't survive the first weeks let alone the whole year. Draco Malfoy… living with that racist pureblood, every morning he would be the first person I'd see, every night he'd be the last person I'd see. I would never be able to get away from him. My life would be worse than living hell! Mudblood this and bookworm that, insult after insult, fight after fight, hexes, and charms, I don't think I can live like that. If Malfoy really is Head Boy then I'm resigning. I'd rather not be Head Girl than have to life with that thing for the entire year!

While I spaced out thinking about the horrors of Malfoy, everyone made bets with Fred and George. I myself would have been the first one to bet my entire fortune on it, but unfortunately I spent my entire fortune the day before on books and lip-gloss.

As if on cue, the owls flew in through the window with letters attached to their claws. The Hogwarts letters had finally come. Once the owls dropped the letters on the table, Harry, Ron and Ginny hurriedly opened their letters and compared schedules. I sat like stone in my seat, I couldn't move. I was too afraid that I would open my letter and there would be no Head Girl's badge in it. What would I do then? I would not only die of disappointment, but also of embarrassment and humiliation. What id Hogwarts decided I wasn't good enough to be Head Girl? I couldn't make my body move, couldn't make my hands reach for the letter.

Ginny, seeing that I was frozen solid, decided that she would do a good deed and opened the letter for me. She opened it in slow motion, knowing right well I was watching her every move waiting for her to open it. That girl was torturing me to no end, evil child. She slowly inched the letter out of the envelope and with it, the Head Girl's badge.

I let out a long sigh of relief, having been holding my breath for the last minute or two. Quickly, I grabbed the letter and badge from Ginny's clutches. Holding the badge in my hands, I memorized every detail of its ancient design. With every curve the truth sank deeper, I was the Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Everyone congratulated me with hugs as I slowly recovered from me state of shock. When I finally came to, I noticed Fred and George with smug looks on the faces, and I didn't like it.

"Congratulations Hermione."

"Yes, very well done."

"So Hermione,"

"Who's the Head Boy?" They finished with a smirk.

That's right! In all the excitement, I had forgotten to see who the Head Boy was. Hearing Fred and George ask though brought an ominous feeling to the pit of my stomach. according to the rest of the world, it was most likely Terry Boot. But according the Weasley Twins, the Head Boy would be Draco Malfoy, and the Weasley Twins were notorious for being right in these situations. Especially when they were willing to bet on it.

But it couldn't be right? I mean, Malfoy? Head Boy? Preposterous! No one in his or her right mind would select him as the Head Boy. Not even Severus Snape! At a snail's pace, I picked up my letter again and scanned it. Inevitably, Draco Malfoy's name was indeed printed clearly in black ink under the position of Head Boy.

At that moment, I Hermione Granger screamed to my heart's content. I had a right to, even if it was in Ginny's ear. I had a right to scream for the rest of my life it I wanted to. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Draco Malfoy. **DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!!** I couldn't feel my body anymore. I fell out backwards out of my chair, onto the floor with a plop. Everything became a blur. The last thing I remember was Fred and George's arrogant faces when they said "Now you all owe us 5 galleons."

Then my world went black.

* * *

hope you liked it :D i actually spent a lot of time on thsi ok. i know its not the longest thing ever but still its a decent amount. plz plz plz review :D


End file.
